Communications utilize high-speed transceivers. For example, high-speed transceivers are used in network switches, data centers, and other network devices. High-speed transceivers utilize data multiplexers (MUXS) to serialize data. As demand for data rates increases to 50 gigabits per second (Gbps) and higher, an extremely low-power, low-area transmitter capable of operating at such rates is desired. Data MUXS often utilize latches and data flip flops in multiple stages which are clocked for data serialization, alignment, and returning. Clock signal distribution and latches and flip flops used for data consume power and take up integrated circuit (IC) area.